Imperial Army Ground Force
The Imperial Army Ground Force '(帝国軍地上部隊, ''TGCB) is the main land-based military service branch of the Imperial Army, and is the branch that is most representative of the Army's main purpose; land combat. It is the largest and oldest branch of the entire Imperial armed forces, and can trace its lineage from the Imperial Izumo Army in 259 MGS, though the Ground Force as it is today was not officially established until 9 MGS. The Imperial Army Ground Force is often referred to simply as the 'Imperial Army', often seen as representing the entire planetside force. History Main article: History of the Imperial armed forces Organization, Formations and Units There are 12 System Armies, one for each inhabitable system within the Empire, which are then further broken down into Army Groups, which are stationed on the planets and moons themselves. These forces are entrusted with the defence and maintaining of order and Imperial rule on the planet, typically alongside the local Ground Self-Defence Forces. Army Groups are further broken down into Area Armies, responsible for various military regions as designated by each planet's command. Below the Army Groups are Divisions. The traditional and near-standardised structure of Ground Force divisions consist of three brigades of a main fighting arm, each with three brigades and support units, a fourth regiment of infantry (in armoured divisions) or armour (in infantry divisions), an artillery regiment, an anti-aerospace regiment or battalion, and signals, engineer, reconnaissance, and chemical defence battalions or companies, and combat support units. A typical armoured brigade has 4 tank battalions with three tank companies each, 1 mechanised infantry battalion with 40 armoured personnel carriers, 1 artillery battalion with 3 batteries of 6 guns each and 1 anti-aerospace battalion. Armoured cavalry brigades are also organised in such a manner, though these use walkers or Tactical Frames instead of tanks. Due to policy and the massive distances required by modern interplanetary warfare, all infantry brigades are either motorised (Utility vehicle transport), mechanised (IFV or APC transport) or airborne (aircraft transport). The infantry brigade consists of 4 mechanised, motorised or airborne infantry battalions with 3 companies each, 1 armoured battalion, 1 artillery battalion and 1 anti-aerospace battalion. Spaceborne units also exist, typically intended for first-wave or shock attack purposes, though these are often classified as airborne units. Another type of infantry unit is the static defence brigade, which is mainly styled for trench warfare and unmoving defence lines, as the name suggests. The artillery-heavy doctrine followed by the Imperial Army also led to the creation of independent artillery divisions consisting of six artillery brigades. The typical artillery brigade has 4 artillery battalions with 18 artillery pieces in 3 batteries, with 1 specialised battalion of 18 vehicles. This specialised battalion may be anti-tank guns, heavy walkers or ground-to-space weapons. '''Ground Force Aviation gunships on the attack]]Despite the existence of the Imperial Army Air Force, the Ground Force also maintains its own aerial force. This force mainly comprises of gunships, transport and liaison aircraft, and does not include any combat aircraft intended to fight in space. Its purpose is mainly the support of ground operations at low altitude, typically acting in roles of reconnaissance, close-air-support, light bombing and local transport and communications. The Ground Force Aviation consists of numerous brigades of 24 squadrons each, capable of 'snap-on/snap-off' flexible attachment to other ground units. For airborne and spaceborne divisions these units are an integral part of the unit, providing transportation. Special Forces See also: Special Forces Group The Ground Force also includes several special forces units for operation both in interplanetary warfare and domestic activities. It specialises in rapid reaction combat, guerilla warfare, commando operations, counter-terrorism, and intelligence gathering. The 4th Shinobi Division is the only Shinobi Division, its numbering is to confuse people. Equipment See also: Modern Equipment of the Imperial Army As one the main frontline fighting forces within the Imperial Military, the Ground Force undergoes constant modernisation and restructuring to deal with any potential foreign threat while still effectively dealing with domestic threats. Battlefield communications are a top priority, with the wide array of ground-to-space communications, wireless networks and digital systems allowing army commanders to maintain constant communications with the front-line units while on the move. The entire Ground Force is highly integrated and is proficient in network-centric warfare. The main automatic service rifle of the Ground Force is the Type-89 rifle. Its main carbine, for use with mechanised troops, is the JDS-25 rifle. The Type-93 rifle and Type-71 rifle are also in use in reserve units or rear-line forces. These rifles are also used as ceremonial weapons. Marksman weaponry is available in the form of the Type-13 battle rifle and the dedicated Type-99 sniper rifle. Light automatic weapons include the KKJ-1 light machine gun and the HRB-25 light machine gun. Other equipment. Breakdown of basic infantry units Within each infantry company is 3 rifle platoons and a heavy weapons platoon. Each platoon consists of 3 seven-man rifle squads and a seven-man heavy weapons squad. Each platoon often has two vehicles or one aircraft attached to it for transportation, due to the complete mechanisation of the Ground Force's infantry divisions. Every rifle squad is led by a Sergeant 1st Class and consists of the squad leader, 2 riflemen, 1 designated marksman, 1 combat medic, 1 radio operator and either a support gunner with a supportive medium weapon or a soldier in a Type-34 Heavy Assault exoskeleton. The heavy weapons squad is led by a Sergeant 1st Class and typically consists of the squad leader and 2 anti-armour/air guided missile operators, a 2-man 'tripod weapon' team (Either heavy machine guns, infantry-portable beam guns or others), a medic and a radio operator. The heavy weapons squads are designed to be modular formations, with the 2-man teams capable of being rotated to fit any mission needs. Specialised formations include exoskeleton squads, comprised of entire seven-man squads equipped with Type-34 Heavy Assault exoskeletons. These units are heavy infantry and shock combatants, and are also used for combat against alien races with higher strength than baseline humans. See also Category:Yamatai Imperial Army